Cicatrices
by Reindert de Kensington
Summary: Cada villano carga con su propia historia ¿Cuál es el que oculta la química más brillante del ejército alemán?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Wonder Woman no me pertenecen.

 _Alemania, 1918._

Después de la explosión la Dra. Isabel Maru había corrido a refugiarse dentro de uno de los vehículos que había en el campo militar; se encontraba muy aturdida, el ruido era demasiado y el haber estado tan cerca de la explosión le había ocasionado una sordera momentánea.

De pronto sintió como el vehículo giró bruscamente, ella salió eyectada cayendo en el frío y duro pavimento del lugar.

\- Agghh...-Se quejó levemente, levantó un poco su mirada encontrándose con una bota roja y dorada. Siguió subiendo su vista hasta ver la cara de aquella hermosa mujer, la misma de la fiesta solo que ahora portaba una brillante armadura en vez de aquel vestido azul.

\- ¡Solo obsérvala Diana! - A lo lejos oyó el grito de una voz masculina - ¡Ella es el principal ejemplo de la maldad de los humanos! ¡Acaba con ella de una vez!-

Las ráfagas de aire se hacían cada vez más fuertes, tanto que Isabel casi sentía que la golpeaban en la cara.

"¿Pero que demonios está pasando?" Pensó ella, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer, cuyo nombre ahora conocía. Ella también la miraba fijamente, con una dureza que a Isabel le heló la sangre.

\- ¡Mátala! ¡Ahora, Diana! - Gritó de nuevo la voz masculina.

Diana levantó de una sola intención un tanque de guerra que tenía al lado y se acercó a Isabel mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Las ráfagas de aire aumentaron su velocidad, a tal grado que las placas de porcelana de Isabel volaron por los aires dejando al descubierto la horrible quemadura que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Los ojos de Diana se posaron sobre su cicatriz y ella inconscientemente la tocó con su mano derecha.

"Va a matarme, en serio lo hará" Pensó Isabel, a lo lejos escuchó de nuevo la voz masculina pero ya no presto atención a lo que decía. Por la mente de la doctora empezaron a pasar varios momentos relevantes de su vida, toco su cicatriz ahora descubierta y vinieron a su mente el recuerdo de otros rostros.

\- Yuko... Ryusei...- Dijo para si misma, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Vio como Diana se acercaba cada vez más a ella con el tanque en sus brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la brillante Dra. Isabel Maru o muy temida Dra. Veneno, sintió miedo mucho miedo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _Alemania, 1901._

Después de largas horas de viaje el tren finalmente se detuvo en la Ciudad de Karlsruhe, los pasajeros poco a poco empezaron a ponerse de pie y los niños emocionados se asomaban por las ventanas.

En un extremo una joven solitaria de 18 años se pone de pie lentamente mientras toma la pequeña maleta que llevaba con ella. Al bajar del tren se vio rodeada de una multitud de personas que esperaban les fuera entregado el resto de su equipaje, el empleado de las estación les fue nombrando uno por uno.

-¡Isabel Maru!- Gritó el empleado y ella se acercó a recoger la pesada maleta donde guardaba el resto de sus pertenencias.

"Esto si que pesa" Pensó ella, aún no se explicaba cómo es que había resultado tan sencillo sacar de su casa tan enorme maleta sin que su familia o sus empleados se dieran cuenta.

Al salir de la estación sacó de la pequeña bolsa una carpeta que la Universidad Tecnológica de Karlsruhe le había enviando junto a su carta de aceptación, la abrió y encontró el mapa de la ciudad. Tardó un poco en ubicarse pero se alegró al darse cuenta que la Universidad se encontraba relativamente cerca de la estación; debido al peso de la maleta el camino le pareció increíblemente largo pero finalmente después de un rato de caminata llegó a la entrada principal de la Universidad, completamente hecha de ladrillos y vio muchos estudiantes que, al igual que ella llegaban al campus la mayoría de ellos acompañados por sus padres o sirvientes y casi todos, hombres.

Isabel entró con paso decidido y pronto encontró la fila de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a los que se esperaba para asignarles su dormitorio en el campus. Se sentía observada por muchos de ellos, incluso alcanzó a escuchar algunos murmullos de desagrado pero no les presto la más mínima atención, había luchado mucho por ganarse su lugar en la universidad y nada ni nadie le iba a arruinar el momento. Después de casi una hora de estar en la fila finalmente llegó su turno.

-Nombre y facultad- Dijo mecánicamente la secretaria.

-Isabel Maru, ingeniería química- Respondió ella.

La secretaria levantó la vista y observó a la joven, soltando una risilla burlona.

-Señorita Maru, está es una institución seria no estamos para juegos- Habló la señora mayor- En esta universidad no se imparten clases de economía del hogar, cocina, moda o…-

El discurso de la secretaria fue interrumpido por Isabel, que le entregó su carta de aceptación. La señora lo leyó en voz baja "… nos es grato informarle que ha sido aceptada en la carrera de Ingeniería Química de nuestra universidad con una beca del 100% conforme a su excelente desempeño en nuestros exámenes de admisión…"

-Interesante Señorita Maru, su dormitorio es el 308 ubicado frente a la facultad de ingeniería química- La señora le entregó un papel que Isabel firmó y las llaves del dormitorio.

Isabel tomó el camino a su dormitorio mientras el otro alumno pasaba con la secretaria.

-Ummm… veamos, ingeniería química…- Hizo una pausa para finalmente agregar- ¡Uy! Ya están llenos, te asignaré uno un poco más retirado pero no te preocupes… el que acabo de asignar se desocupara pronto-

El comentario hizo que Isabel enfureciera al instante estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y demostrarle a la secretaria con quien se estaba metiendo, pero en su cabeza resonó la dulce voz de la única persona en su familia que respetaba:

"Aprende a controlar tu temperamento Isabel, allá afuera es un mundo de hombres que no van a entender con palabras. Tú solo contrólate y demuéstrales que eres mucho mejor que ellos".

Suspiró y siguió su camino mientras pensaba "Tu ganas Yuko, como siempre".

Finalmente llegó al dormitorio y entró, era considerablemente más pequeño a lo que la estaba acostumbrada en su casa pero no le molestaba, era bastante acogedor y silencioso, perfecto para una persona reservada como ella.

Era aún muy temprano cuando terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias en los cajones y el armario. Así que decidió ir a visitar la biblioteca de la universidad.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de ella quedó fascinada con la cantidad de libros que había, todos ellos de ciencia y mejor aún, tenía acceso a todos y cada uno de ellos. En su casa siempre tuvo prohibido acercarse a los libros de ciencia pertenecientes a su padre.

Las veces que llegó a conseguir alguno fue gracias a su hermana mayor, Yuko.

Aunque al casarse con un extranjero había adoptado el nombre más adecuado de _Žofie_ Chotková, Isabel la seguía llamando como siempre. Ella vivía en el extranjero con su esposo y sus hijos, pero siempre que iba a visitar a sus padres llevaba a Isabel innumerables libros y enciclopedias de química, biología y física, las cuales Isabel como la ávida lectora que era leía siempre de principio a fin.

Se dirigió al área de química y empezó a buscar entre los títulos, hasta encontrar uno de química inórganica. Esa era la primera clase que tenía al día siguiente así que quería ir lo más preparada posible.

Finalmente cuando anocheció y la biblioteca empezó a quedar vacía, Isabel salió rumbo a su dormitorio. El día siguiente sería interesante e importante y quería estar descansada, así que casi inmediatamente después de poner la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
